Waiting For
by suyominie
Summary: Padahal Min Yoongi yang menyuruh Jung Hoseok untuk menunggu, tapi mengapa justru dia yang harus menunggu? [SOPE/YoonSeok/Oneshot/Squel dari Break Up: Let Me]


**Waiting For** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi **x** Jung Hoseok

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

* * *

Semilir angin yang begitu mendominasi masa ini membuat seorang gadis bersurai panjang sepunggung memeluk tangannya sendiri seraya membuat gerakan mengusap. Berharap, barang kali sensasi menusuk kulit tersebut sanggup tersamarkan.

"Dingin?" sebuah kata lolos dari cela bibir mungil seorang pemuda yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Tanpa sekon lama, sang gadis menyetujui, "Hm."

Pemuda tersebut menghela lalu berjingkat dari posisinya. Ia menghilang sejenak sebelum kembali dengan tangan menenteng sebuah mantel tebal. Ia berjalan mendekat, menyampir mantel pada tubuh atas si gadis. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berdiri di balkon menggunakan setelan tipis seperti ini,"

Si gadis terkekeh. "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau malam akan sedingin ini di pukul delapan."

"Bodoh," ledek pemuda itu. Di detik lanjut, ia melingkarkan tangan ke tubuh berbalut mantel, memeluk dari belakang. Membagi kehangatan yang lebih. "Jung Hoseok _,_ " napas hangat itu menggelitik tungkuk kanan sang gadis. "Terima kasih."

"Hm?" dengan air muka heran, Hoseok sedikit menoleh ke kanan. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

"Heh?" Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Min Yoongi."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kemarin, kemarin lusa. Terima kasih telah membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di sini. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku. Dan terima kasih untuk semua," penguraian rasa terima kasih Yoongi membuat tawa Hoseok sedikit meningkat desibelnya.

"Iya, aku juga terima kasih," Hoseok menepuk sayang tangan putih Yoongi kemudian beralih mengusap. Ia melirih, "Terima kasih untuk tetap hidup."

Rasa terima kasih Hoseok tidak hanya teruntuk Yoongi. Namun, juga untuk Yang Kuasa. Jika saja pendonor itu tidak Dia hadirkan di waktu yang tepat, satu setengah tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan merasakan _hangat_ nya tubuh Yoongi. Mungkin ia hanya akan meringkuk di kamar seraya meratapi kepergian Yoongi yang menjadi penanggung _kemalangan_ nya.

"Tentang surat _itu,_ " Yoongi menegakkan kepala. "Apa aku harus mengabaikannya lalu membawamu pindah ke negara lain?"

Langsung saja Hoseok menyikut perut Yoongi, sementara sang empu meringis, melepaskan tautan. "Aku melempar kata-katamu, ' _Dasar idiot!_ '," Hal yang hanya diketahui Jung Hoseok dari seorang Min Yoongi salah satunya adalah ini. _Konyol_ yang _berbahaya_. "Apa dengan liburan empat hari ini tidak cukup membuatmu semangat? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali mematuhi. Itulah hukumnya,"

Tepat berbulan-bulan lalu, rumah Min Yoongi _kedatangan_ sebuah amplop melindungi secarik kertas berisi panggilan untuknya menjalani tugas negara selama dua tahun ke depan. Dan dalam rangka _penyegaran_ jasmani serta rohani, Hoseok mengajaknya pergi ke kota tetangga, sebelum esok lusa tiba. Hari keberangkatan Min Yoongi menjalani _tugas_.

"Lagipula, hanya dua tahun, 'kan?" Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ayo masuk. Kau perlu mengumpulkan tenaga, karena besok kita akan pulang pagi sekali," niat awal menyeret tangan Yoongi untuk ikut masuk, justru berakhir terjerembab ke dalam dada pemudanya. Tangan itu kembali melingkar. Lebih erat, lebih membuai.

"Berjanjilah," Yoongi mengisik, "Berjanjilah untuk tetap menungguku."

Hoseok membalas rengkuhan seraya kian menenggelamkan diri. "Iya, aku berjanji."

* * *

Awal-awal Min Yoongi menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda, ditambah beban rindu yang ia pikul pada Jung Hoseok, menjadi hal berat baginya. Dua kali lipat. Setiap hari Yoongi beraharap, poros bumi bergerak gesit hingga waktu tidak lagi berjalan, melainkan berlari. Pun Yoongi berharap, semoga Hoseok nan jauh di sana, tetap _sehat_ , tetap _bahagia_ , tetap _menunggu_ nya.

Hingga _waktu_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu tiba. Dengan _perasaan_ sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi lebih menggebu-gebu, Yoongi berdiri tegap di depan gerbang rumah seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun _menyiksa_ batinnya.

Lengkungan manis berhiaskan deretan gigi rapi itu terus terlukis apik. Ia mengusap kepala yang dulunya ditumbuhi rambut hingga dapat menusuk mata, tapi kini malah tumbuh tidak lebih dari satu senti.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

Yoongi memutar diri, memastikan siapa yang memanggil, meski ia masih khatam siapa si pemilik. "Oh, Taehyung- _ah._ Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin menemui _Noona, Hyung?_ "

"Hn," Yoongi mengangguk mantap. " _Dia_ ada di rumah, 'kan?" tapi ia mendapat gelengan. "Ke mana _dia_?" tuntutnya lagi, tersirat kekecewaan di sana.

"Ayo ikut aku, _Hyung._ Kita temui _Noona,_ " ajak Taehyung, dan Yoongi menurut tanpa bertanya lagi.

Hari yang cerah perlahan berubah _menghitam_. Tidak ada lagi terik menyengat kulit, yang ada hanya hembusan angin peringatan, bahwasanya hujan segera datang. Suasana terasa sangat mendukung bila disandingkan dengan _keadaan_ Min Yoongi sekarang. Pemuda itu berdiri di sebelah gundukan. Matanya merah berkabut, pipinya tergenang, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat secarik kertas. Dan terpenting, hatinya _sakit_. Terasa akan _hancur_ kapan saja.

Ia masih tidak percaya.

Ia masih tidak percaya, _gadis_ yang ia bayangkan akan berlari tergesah ke arahnya kemudian melompat ke pelukannya, kini justru terbaring di _sana_. Terbaring, _tertimbun_ gundukan _itu_ lebih tepatnya.

"Apa maksudnya _ini_?" ia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Di sisi lain, Taehyung membisu. Masih tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini, Yoongi kembali membaca ukiran tangan Jung Hoseok di kertas yang telah berkerut.

"Siapapun, tolong katakan semua _ini_ tipuan!" lutut Yoongi melemas. Kedua tangannya tertapak di tanah. "Hal apa yang kulakukan sehingga diberi _kejutan_ seperti _ini_? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak butuh _hadiah_ yang seperti _ini_!" Ketakutannya kala _itu_ menjadi kenyataan masa _ini_. "Bukan _ini_ yang ku mau! Aku hanya mau hidup bahagia bersama gadisku di waktu yang lebih _lama_ ," Yoongi meremas rerumputan. "JUNG HOSEOK! AKU MENYURUHMU MENUNGGUKU, BUKAN MENINGGALKANKU!" dan ia mulai hilang kendali tertelan emosi bersamaan tetesan tangisan langit yang menyerbu untuk menyamarkan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Gatau kenapa bisa jadi ini squel, padahal buat jatah yang _lain._ EIH, hehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Pemuda Min baru saja menuntaskan kegiatan berbenah, merapikan apa-apa saja yang terlihat kacau. Ia membebankan diri di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Mata yang tadi berbagi fokus, sekarang memusat pada sebuah figura dua manusia berbeda jenis saling berpelukan dan bertukar senyum terbaik.

Tangan putih itu ulur, meraih figura tersebut. Sejenak ia tatap lamat-lamat _senyum_ salah satunya, sesekali mengelus. _Ah, betapa rindunya dia_.

Sejurus kemudian, Yoongi membalik lalu membuka bagian belakang bingkai. Tampaklah di sana selembar kertas lusuh, berbercak dan berkerut tengah bersembunyi. Lekas Yoongi membuka lipatan. Walalupun berbercak, tulisan di dalamnya tetap bisa terbaca.

 _ **Kepada Min Yoongi,**_

 _ **Hai, Yoongi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik, 'kan? Kuharap begitu.**_

 _ **Oh iya, aku penasaran. Bagaimana bentuk fisikmu setelah dua tahun melakukan pelatihan? Apa sudah berubah? Apa sudah mirip seperti miliknya Jungkook? Kurasa tidak mungkin, hahaha. Tapi aku yakin, setidaknya tubuhmu tidak sekurus sebelumnya. Andai aku di sana, pasti aku sudah melompat padamu!**_

 _ **Yoongi-ya, sebelumnya berjanjilah padaku.**_

 _ **Berjanjilah untuk tidak keras kepala.**_

 _ **Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah.**_

 _ **Bernjilah untuk tidak cengeng.**_

 _ **Dan berjanjilah untuk memaafkan semuanya, memaafkanku.**_

 _ **Karena jika kau sedang membaca surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menunggumu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.**_

 _ **Bukan bermaksud sengaja. Tapi semua memang begitu mendadak, begitu tidak tertebak.**_

 _ **Sebulan setelah keberangkatanmu, jantungku tiba-tiba menunjukkan reaksi buruk. Dan Dokter bilang, jantungku hanya mengalami sedikit ganguan. Katanya aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku lega.**_

 _ **Di tahun pertama, aku tetap optimis. Namun, usai memasuki petengahan tahun kedua, ke-optimisanku menguap seiring dengan buruknya kondisiku. Bahkan saat aku menulis surat ini, aku berusaha menahan semua kesakitan yang ada.**_

 _ **Jadi, kumohon jangan menyalahkan siapapun. Ini semua sudah menjadi catatan takdir.**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan tenggelam dalam keterpurukan.**_

 _ **Kumohon tetaplah hidup setelah ini. Ini hanya sebuah kilasan singkat yang akan cepat berlalu. Kebahagiaanmu bukan hanya padaku saja. Carilah, karena kuyakin, dia telah menunggumu di suatu tempat, bahkan di dekatmu.**_

 _ **Hm, sebenarnya ada banyak harapanku padamu. Akan tetapi, aku sudah mencapai batasku. Mungkin tulisan ini akan segera berakhir.**_

 _ **Oh iya, biarkan aku menuliskan hal ini untuk yang terakhir,**_

 _ **Min Yoongi,**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **-Jung Hoseok-**_

 _ **p.s: Mari berdoa agar di kehidupan lain, kita kembali ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan memiliki perpisahan yang lebih manis dari ini.**_

 _ **p.s.s: Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat menyusul, oke? Aku selalu memantaumu, hahaha.**_

Kini dengusan geli kerluar tanpa permisilah yang akan mengambil alih tatkala Yoongi membaca kembali surat berharga tersebut. Dan sudah tiga tahun semenjak hari itu, sedikit banyak yang berubah dari Min Yoongi, kecuali satu.

Menemukan _kebahagiaannya_ yang _lain._

Min Yoongi belum menemukan di mana _kebahagiaan_ itu pada siapapun. Padahal faktanya Yoongi hanya enggan menggantikan eksistensi seorang Jung Hoseok dari hidupnya. Atau setidaknya _belum_ mampu. Meskipun demikian, kala ini ada seseorang yang mencoba menariknya keluar dari _lingkaran_ Jung Hoseok. Bukan merasa percaya diri, tapi itulah adanya. Kadang kala Yoongi berpikir, apakah Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin sebelumnya sudah bersekongkol, mengingat di surat, Hoseok bilang akan selalu _memantau_ dan menyebut _kebahagiaannya_ barang kali ada di _sekitar_.

Entahlah, Yoongi inginnya belum sekarang. Namun, siapa yang tahu persepsi waktu?

"Pada akhirnya kita sama-sama _menunggu_ , 'kan?" ujar Yoongi meledek sembari mengembalikan harta tersebut ke asalnya. Ia menatap wajah tersenyum itu, _lagi_. Sungguh senyumnya membuat siapapun yang menatap tidak tahan untuk tidak mengiringi. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku masih tetap merindukanmu."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
